


Yes For YOU, Two Beers Is TOO MANY

by annsgopal94



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsgopal94/pseuds/annsgopal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is telling someone their hair extensions are showing."<br/>Natasha Leggero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes For YOU, Two Beers Is TOO MANY

Duryodhan and Subhadra: Yes, For You, Two Beers is Too Many  
“AND WE’LL NEVER BE ROOOOOYALLLS.. ** _ROOOOYALLS!_** ”  
Duryodhan sighs loudly. When had this become his life? He is giving a very drunk Subhadra a piggy back ride up to the apartment, which you know, he doesn’t mind doing for free. But Subhadra thinks it necessary to repay him with besure gaane in a high pitched voice. She has sung just the chorus bits of about twenty songs from the parking lot to the stairs and their neighbours have already cursed and yelled in more languages than Duryodhan can care to count.  
“Gaana bandh kar! Varna headlight thod doonga!” is the latest addition.  
“Babe, babe..” Duryodhan is forced to interject. “Try something sober, why don’t you?”  
“Accha, sober wala gaana chahiye? I can do it Duryo! NO PROBLEM!” She whisper screams into his right ear.  
And then shifts to blast into his left ear, “ _INTEH **AAAAAAAAAAAAA HO GAYI**...Intezaar ki. **AAAYE NAAAAA KUCH KHABHAR**...Mere yaar ki._ ”  
Fortunately, they have reached the door and Duryodhan has his keys ready. He opens the door and shifts Subhadra to his waist and carries her in, successfully preventing her from hurting herself.  
Duryodhan sets her down on the couch, and sits on his hunches. He pulls off the sky high death traps on her feet, and massages her calluses. Meanwhile, she has (quite nasally) launched into, “You and **_AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-AYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIII_**!!!”  
It’s funny, but Duryodhan loves Drunk Subhadra- well to be fair, he loves _any_ Subhadra- but Drunk Subhadra is just...extra cute. But what is not, is this disastrous singing.   
“Su, Su...stop it my love, you’re waking the termites...stop it,” he says rubbing her thigh.   
She sniffs tragically.   
“Nobody loves me,” she says, rubbing her eyes, getting her eye makeup everywhere.  
“That’s not true...I love you, I love you very much-”  
“Then let me sing,” she demands petulantly.  
“No,”he says resolutely.  
She wails, and draws an arm back to punch his face. Only, Duryodhan’s reflexes are spot on, so when Subhadra’s fist is surging forward to meet his face, his palm blocks it and pushes it away...thus causing Subhadra to punch her own face.  
No sound is heard. Duryodhan (who is already in a state of shock) is terrified he has killed her. He hesitantly feels her pulse, and relaxes, when he finds that she is well and truly alive.  
She regains consciousness in a minute but is quiet (well, she does not resemble a speaker in Dussehra anymore).  
Accha, shor toh bandh hua, Duryodhan thinks to himself, and continues to clean her up, change her into night clothes and put her to bed. 

\-------------


End file.
